Dark Love
by Bloodys
Summary: Sakura Haruno lost her parents at age 7 in a fire. Became the new memeber of the Uzumaki family and had made great friends with their son. She gets this offer to go to a school in Tokyo. But she has to take a certian test before going...
1. Chapter 1 Reality or Dream?

**Summary**: Sakura Haruno lost her parents at age 7 in a fire. Became the new memeber of the Uzumaki family and had made great friends with their son. She gets this offer to go to a school in Tokyo. But she has to take a certian test before going, she has to take a certain test. A test that might be her very last.

But first, can she win a game of hide-n-seek.

* * *

**My first story! Anyway, in this story, Sakura and her inner self are two people who share the same soul. So they at most times, you'll find them speaking to each other. And Temari is Naruto's mom cuz she's a blonde. But lets start with the story of BloodyBride.**

BB-"Hello everybody!"

Readers-"Hi BloodyBride!"

BB- "Well, I'm here to read you awonderfulstory on life and death toyou little kids."

One reader shouts out- "We're notlittle kids!"

Another reader joins in- "Yeah and I'm 15!"

One reader- "And I'm 21!"

Another reader shouts out-"Whp the fuck you're calling little kids!"

BB- "I'm fucking calling you a little kid!"

Same reader- "Fuck you! Don't make me go up there andkick your ass!"

BB-"Don't make go down and beat the hell out of you!"

Same reader- "Do it, bitch!"

BB does and is now beating the crap out of the reader.

One reader yells- "Somebody call the cops!"

The cops are called and they sent BB to jail because they fohnd her beating the hell out of the reader.

BB- "You think you heard the last of me, huh. I'll beback! Mahahaha! Mahahaha!"

Guard- "Ah, shut the fuck up already and start thedamn story!"

BB scowls- "Ah,fuck you"

**Well****... enjoy!**

* * *

It was cold, foggy…and musty.

The air taste of sulfur and of something else. But I couldn't place it. The ground was soaked…very soaked…and soft under my feet. It was now that I realize that my feet were bare.

I stopped, and then started to look around. Trying to remember where I was…or, at least, how I got here.

My surroundings appeared to look like a swamp, a shrub swamp to be exact. Only thing is that the buttonwood and dogwood was surprisingly tall.

Then I felt something move around my feet. It was a snake. At least six feet long. I came to notice that it was an Eastern Indigo. Well, at least, I know I'm in the U.S. Eastern Indigos are only found in the U.S. I think.

But its colors were wrong. I saw that even in this thick fog. Instead of its body the color black, it was a dark red. More of a _blood_ red. At least its head color was normal…cream.

Blood red and cream looks nice…kinda.

Anyway, I walked over it, and began to walk once more. The fog started to clear up. Then I notice that I wasn't in a swamp anymore.

There were those trees you can find in a rain forest with tendrils and there were pink…pecans. A pack of peccaries ran pass me. With their purple…tucks and blue…body.

Up ahead was a crystal clear lake. But that wasn't what caught my eye. It was the school of narwhals. Okay, now I know I'm not in the U.S. Plus, it's to hot for them to be here. They live up in the Artic…right? And anyway, the lake is too small for them

I ran to the lake.

The ground here was dry. And hot too…but not extremely hot. There were at least twenty narwhals here. The lake was bigger than I thought. That's when I notice that the narwhals were a light purple. Strange…

And that wasn't the only thing that was strange. Their tusks were short and gold-blue. With the sun shining down on them, it had that angelic look. Pretty cute.

I started to walk around the lake to get a better look at my surroundings.

Yeah, I wasn't in a swamp or a forest. Okay, I know that I'm not in the United States. But right now I'm not even sure if I'm on Earth. This has to be a dream.

I pinched myself. Ouch! Okay, this is real.

All of a sudden that smell I couldn't place earlier gotten stronger. I had to cover both my mouth and nose to keep me from tasting or smelling it with my right hand. Not like it help. It smelled like a large group of animals die.

I was on my knees before I even realized it. Suddenly, my stomach began to hurt. I found both my hands on my stomach. I felt an immediate need to vomit. Then that ear-piercing sound came. I screamed. My hands were over my ears. I know my ears were bleeding. That's when my eyes began to water. Then all went black.

That smell just got stronger and stronger. And that noise louder. It was like all my senses had exploded. I couldn't see, smell, hear, taste…but I could still touch.

I put my hands on my knees and began to cry. I couldn't hear myself crying, but I knew I was crying.

I stood with my hands out in front of me, attempting to feel my way around. All I felt was the emptiness of the air.

Then suddenly something pushed me…

I landed in the lake. The shallow part of it. After that, I heard a laugh. A human one. I stopped crying, but tears still slid down my face. I can hear again! Unfortunately, all I could do was heard and touch.

I felt something along my side. It was wet and smooth. A narwhal, I guessed. That laugh came again. Now I'm mad. Who ever it was that pushed me, really thinks its funny. I'm all muddy now cuz of it. I knew I shouldn't have died my hair pink! Fucking dare.

"Who are you laughing at?" I yelled my voice shaky. I knew that whoever this was, was laughing at me. But, it was all I could think of.

"You," it said. Its voice was deep, but can still past for a kid no older than fifteen. Whoever this was, must be a boy. Just my luck.

I close my eyes, than open them. I found out that I could see again. Hurrah. Well, at least I was right about it being a he. That's when I notice that I was in a dress made of deerskin. Weird…

His skin was a dark tan and his hair was black baby-fine hair. He wore a shirt that was too big for him and some shorts. They appear to be made of the same material as my dress. Now that's really weird. His face was round, which made him appear young, no older than thirteen, and cute…not cute-attractive, just cute. His eyes were black. Not black like a very dark brown, but black total. His feet were bare, too. He smiled, showing teeth, which made me gasped. He canines weren't normal. They were long…long enough to pass for a big-cat.

Okaay, something isn't right here. Now is one of those days when I wish Naruto were here with me. He'll know would know what to do.

"I see you can see again," he said, smiling. I just meet him and already I'm starting to hate him…or fear him in this case.

"You're the one that did the smell and noise, didn't you," I asked, surprise that my voice wasn't shaky. He looked baffle. "The smell that made me sick," I began to explain, "and that ear-piercing noise that made my ears bleed."

"Oh," he said, "Yes, in a way, I did."

Now I'm pissed off. I started to get up, walking to him. I nearly forgot how afraid off him I was. "Do you know how much pain you brought me? You crazy son of a—"

"Shhh," he said, interrupting me, his pointer over his lips. "You're loud."

Loud? He just not told me to shut up. Oh, hell no. Now, I was now face to face to him. Actually…more of a face to chest. His was at least six feet tall. Now I'm like four feet five inches. And…that's short for a thirteen year old. One can only imagine how we looked.

All my fear of him came back.

"You…caannn't…shhzzzshhzzzshh…" I stuttered, "me." Me came out as a squeak.

He looked down at me, smiling. A chill ran down my spine. I mean like, I'm use too people looking down at me. But he just made it bone chilling.

"Loud and cute," he said. I didn't like the idea that he found me as cute. He started to turn and walked away.

"Hey!" I yelled. Damn, he walks fast. "Aren't you gonna tell me where I am," he kept walking, "You can at lest tell how I got here!" That stopped him.

He didn't look at me when he said, "Follow me," making that hand gesture to follow. At first I hesitated, then followed.

He led me to a place that was wet and the fog came back. But this time, the fog was light. We were walking in that swamp from earlier, only difference is that there're evergreens here. _Why is everything strange here? Purple narwhals, blue peccaries, pink nuts…how the hell did I get here?_ I thought.

He stopped and turned to face me. "I'll explain how you arrived here later," he said. He wasn't smiling when he said it. His face was blank. Neutral. He began walking again. Okaay…that was weird.

That smell came back and I stopped.

"Can we stop?" I asked. The trees and brushes were thick here. Plants grew at a rapid rate here, I noticed. Even the best navigator will get lose in this nick of the woods…if this is the woods.

"Why?" he said walking to me. We were about a foot away when he stopped. He then cocked his head to the side, with a puzzle look on his face. "Afraid?"

"No," I replied quickly, a bit too quick. He raised his left eyebrow. "Okaaay," I said, "So I am. Don't mean nothin'."

"It's 'Don't mean anyth_ing_'. And anyway, is it me or the smell that you fear?"

I wanted to say him, but I didn't want him to know that. "The smell," I finally said.

He smile, "Don't worry, it won't happen again." he stopped and had that look on his face that might he was thinking of something, then added, "Not unless I mote to it to be."

Don't worry my ass. And what he means by "not unless I mote it to be", so far, things aren't going well…

We didn't stop until I heard a roaring sound. The source of the roar came to view. We were at the foot of a waterfall. Well, actually, we were on the side. So like I saw it at an angle. But still, we're at the foot of the waterfall. Just that we're on land…

It was taller than Niagara Falls. There was a rainbow at the bottom. I came to notice that it wasn't so foggy here.

"Nice," I said.

"It is, isn't it," he said looking at me, smiling. I'm getting sick of that smile. He was already sitting down on the grass. Wait…ah…minute. When the hell was there grass on the ground—forget it. I'm confusing myself.

I didn't notice it 'til now that the smell got stronger.

"Stop it!" I yelled to him. Both my hands cover my nose and mouth this time.

"Stop what?" he asked, looking confuse. When he notice that my hands cover the under part of my face, he knew what I was talking about. "Oh, that. I'm not doing it, just to let you know."

"Than who?" I asked. I wasn't too sure if he heard it 'cause it came out as a mumble.

"It's what," he corrected me; "It's those rosebushes over though." He must have saw how bamboozle my face look, 'cause he started to explain. "These roses aren't like the roses you came to know of. They're called—"

"Wait, before you go any farther. Tell me where I am first. 'Cause earlier you said that you'll explain how the heck I got here. If you can't tell me that, please tell where I am," I intruded.

"Well…you're on Earth."

"What? This ain't Earth." I said harshly.

He sighed. "I know it seems strange. But where you are now is Earth. Just a place where you humans can't explore."

"Than how the hell did I get here," I thought for a moment, and then added, "I'm human, right?"

He smiled, showing those fangs of his. I like the smile that's without the fangs. "You smell like one, so you must be one."

I didn't like what he had said. "Sooo…you won't mind explaining how I got here," I asked, "Been wondering ever since."

"You got here though the Valley of Dreams," he said.

"Explain, please."

"To enter the Valley of Dreams, you must be asleep," he began, "How exactly you got here is something even I don't know."

Great, just bloody great!

"Great, now how am I gonna get home?"

"Though there," he said, pointing at the waterfall.

"Yeah…though the water…fall…okaaay," then my eyes grew big when at the feet of the waterfall began to open up. It was like that scene from Moses when he cut though that ocean that started with an M or was it with a R. anyway, the Hebrews walked at the ocean floor. Which was pretty cool, by the way. "How the fuck did you do that?"

"Simple," he said, "I'm the Guardian of the Gates. It was though the gate you came here and it will be though the gate you'll go home."

"Waait…ah…minute," I began harshly, "How the hell are you gonna tell me you didn't know how the fuck I got here exactly. Then start saying some crazy shit 'bout _you're the Guardian of the Gates… it was though the gate in which you came here…it'll be though the gate that you'll go home…_ Fuck that shit. I, for one, _want to go home!_"

"And you will," he said, "If you'll let me explain a few things first. Then you can go home…if you pass a certain test."

He stood and started walking to the rosebushes. He then bent down and picked one up. After that he walked to me. I stepped back. The smell just getting stronger as he got nearer. "Here," when I didn't grab for it, he added, "Once you hold it the smell will go away. I know it sounds strange, but I can't explain it for you to understand." I still didn't go for it. "I know you don't want it to happen to you again. But if you keep being mulish, than the smell will overwhelm you and this time you'll die."

Okay, now I went for it.

It looked like a regular old rose, expect for the gooey dark red thing and that fiery glow. I held it. A surprise look came to my face. Yeah he was right about the smell going away, but this rose was missing something.

"Where's the thorns?" I asked.

"At some point I would had explain that to you if you hadn't intruded me." I mumble a sorry. "Like I said, these roses aren't like the ones you know. They're called Blood Roses. The dark red goo you see is actually blood." The minute he said that, I drop it. I can see how it got its name. And he's just stood there laughing.

"What's so fucking funny!" I demanded. I don't normally curse, but he's just pissing me off.

He stopped, but you can tell by how his eyes were shining that he was laughing in his head. "Oh, nothing. But I must get to the reason why the rose is cover in blood." He picked the rose that I dropped and brought it to his face. What made me grasp was that he lick it, while smiling at me! Now I really, really, really, wish Naruto was here!

He kept the smile, showing fangs. "These roses need blood as much as they need water and sunlight to grow. You see I can use any animal to provide the blood. But I wanted to them to be in top shape. Wouldn't you agree if you were a gardener," hell no, I wouldn't. "And to get them in top shape. I need human blood. It's what the roses prefer. And you're exactly what I intended. It have been such a long time since a human had last set feet here."

Okaaaaaay, now I'm in serious need of Naruto! I need help…

"Don't worry," don't worry my ass, "I'll let you get a chance to live. Only if you'll play a game of hide-n-seek," I'm not liking this, "You'll hide and I'll seek you. If, for some reason, I can't find you before the first star, you can go home. If I do…you'll be feed to my roses." He smiled. That's why I'm here, to play a game of life and death. That's why that smell nearly killed me and made my ears bleed. It's why he pushed me into the lake. It's why he even leaded me here! And I was stupid enough to follow!

"So that's the test you talked 'bout earlier, huh?" I said, "I past this shit then go home. Shot, I can do that…I think." Some confident I have.

"Yes, it is. And if you want to go home, you'll play. Refuse, then I have no choose but to kill you," Okaaay, did not like the sound of that, "You can hide now," he began to smile, "I'll count to 500. That should get you enough time to hide." He stopped, then added, "I doubt it." he then mouthed "run"

And that's what I did…run. What was I thinking! I sink in hide-n-seek. There wasn't anything I can do about it. He'll find me one way or another. But I still ran, ran until my very legs collapsed under me. I landed in the muddy ground. Because of all my worrying, I didn't notice that it began to rain 'til now. Mud filled my mouth. I then spit, trying to get the taste out. After that, I cried. Cried like I never cried before. I was gonna die. I can't hide, no matter where I go. He'll find me. I'm never gonna see Temari or Naruto or anyone! I'm gonna die! Oh, Lord, help me…help…me…

There was a stick close to me. I pick it up and sat Indian style. The tip was sharp. Then an idea came across my mind. He can't find me if he's dead. Yeah, find him 'fore he finds me. But I need the stick to be sharper. I began to search for a rock. I found one. It was nice and rugged. Afterwards, I began to hone the stick.

When the stick was sharper than before, I put the rock back on the ground and started walking.

Dusk was nearing. So far, so good. He hasn't found me…yet. And even if he did, I'll kill him…if he doesn't kill me first. The sun finally came down. Since I was in the very nick of the swamp-forest, to me, the sun was already down.

But the thing is that how did I know when the sun was down, completely down…

I stopped. It was dark and he hasn't found me. Which is good, 'cause I get to leave this crazy, God-forbidden, I'll kiss a rat's ass, this fucking gateway to Hell, and go home!

I was expecting something to warp me back home, or, at least, a voice saying "You won," then go home. But nothing happen.

I reached a huge opening of the swamp-forest that had fewer plants, so I was able to see the sky. It was nice and dark. But there wasn't a single star in that dark huge mess.

That's when it hit me. I mean like I'm on Earth, but the _weird_ part of Earth. Which means everything is different from the Earth I know. Sooo, the stars don't come out the same time as they do on…Earth!

"Ah shit! Shit, shit, shiit! Goddamnit! I forgot!"

He said _first_ _star_ of the night and there isn't a single star out there. What if I have to wait for hours 'til a star come. Ah, man! I hate this game!

That's when I heard a cracking noise.

I turn, 90° to my right, where the noise was. All of a sudden I couldn't move. After that, a pain ran across my leg. I looked down and curse. My right thigh was bleeding. When I was able to move again, I ran. Bet it's that abnormal boy with the fangs.

"Fuck!" I yelled. What am I doing running away? So what if he found me before the first star of the night. I'll just kill him. If the stick doesn't work, than wrestle him to the ground. That's when I can drive the stick into his cold heart. Yeah, that's a good plan. I hope…

I stood my ground and held the stick like a swordsman would do a sword. With both hands on the handle, I mean stick. I waited. Waited for that son of a—do I need to say more.

That's when a huge gust of cold wind flew pass. I heard something right next to ear, in a deep-soft voice:

"I found you…"

Shit! It was that boy. I was really hoping that it was a talking cow. And I'm not trying to be funny.

He came out of nowhere and knee-kick on my face. Then he suddenly vanished.

It took a moment for me to realize what had happen. I touch my nose. On my hand was blood. Shit.

I stood there waiting for him. But thing is that…I don't know where the fuck he is.

Then something hit on the back of my neck real hard.

I was on my knees with my hands on the ground. I never did realize how pretty the ground looked like with its little rocks and blue flowers 'til now…

I was coughing out blood. Big buckets full of it. The hit was so impermeable; oxygen couldn't get into my lungs. I didn't even have the strength to get up and kick ass. Shit…

I was about to get up when I was struck at the side my head. I rolled on my back. I really couldn't feel the right side of my head. I touch the side of my head that was hit.

"Shit," I cried. It hurt like hell.

I grab the stick that lie by my side and got up.

Even standing hurt. My plan was working just great. But I was the one who was getting their ass ki—

I was hit again, this time on my stomach. Blood race down my mouth. I didn't even get a chance to hit the ground when a kick came at my shoulder.

I was sent flying across the field. Luckily a huge thick rock stopped me. Luck was running bad today.

My head hurt like hell, my mouth full of blood, and a few broken bones. If I live to see another day…yeah…I'm going to church for now on.

My ears started to ring so loud that I couldn't even hear the beating of my own heart.

I sat, using the rock to support my back. I started to breath. Well it was more like panting. But hey, I still breathing…I think.

The rock suddenly disappeared, leaving me with no support.

I landed on my back. Pain race up my spine. Sending the message to my brain that I was in great pain. Getting myself to sit would be a real challenge. But I'll manage.

I bit my lip to keep myself from screaming as I got up.

A cold wind flew. I knew the boy stood behind me.

"I forgot to tell you how late the stars come out," he grab a handful of my hair and pull back so I can face him, "Such a big forehead, but with a pretty face. Looks real nice with all that blood covering it. Have any last requests before you die." he asked me.

I thought about that. Last requests…requests…what do I want… "To go home and pretend that this never happen." I said quickly. Not even thinking about what he would say. _Way to go Sakura, you head is still in bad shape! No thinking!_ said my inner self. I only wish it said that easier.

"Cute," he frowned and yank my head back even more. I nearly choke on my own blood. "But I can't do that and you already know why, don't you?" his face was inches from mine. Those eyes of his were really started to creep me out.

I swallowed my blood to keep from choking. "Yeah," I begin, coughing blood, "I know why."

"Good," he pushed my head up a little, "What do you request of me?" he asked.

I thought about that, really thought about it. What do I want, really want? Well, I wanted to see "Monster House", but I don't think he'll know the movie. So that's out.

I'm about to die in a world I don't know. Think Sakura, think. He's a guy and I'm a girl…

"A kiss." I told him.

"A…kiss," he echoed me.

"Yeah."

He narrowed his eyes, "Of all the things you could have ask of me, all you can think of is a kiss."

"Huh hm," I said, nodding my head.

He sighed and bent down. He was about to kiss me when I yelled:

"Wait!" he glared at me, "Before you do that, you wouldn't mean healing me first. Cuz my mouth is·" before I could even finish my sentence, he let go of my hair then place that hand on my neck.

A rush a heat came from his hand and filled me. But it wasn't hot. I closed my eyes and saw Earth. My Earth. It made me smiled seeing it. But, it also made me cried.

I opened my eyes and found him standing in front of me. I looked up at him. My head laid on something hard. I didn't need to look behind me to know that the rock came back. Oh, goody.

"Stand now so I can kiss you," he demanded of me. I nearly laughed but knew better of it. _Yeah! You're healed! _roared my inner self _Now what's the plan._

Plan…what plan. _Oh god _cried my inner self_ We gonna die!_

Die. That word ran across my mind for a moment. Die. Die means no longer living. Die… Ah shit!

_Now you remember what die means! _my inner self yelled at me _I'm stuck with a dimwit._

That was mean.

I stared at the boy and said, "Sorry, but I don't feel like standing. So, you're gonna have to sit." he didn't seem too happy about of it. But, I didn't care.

He sat, but reluctantly. "Now can I kiss you," he said harshly. He's in such a hurry to kill me. The thought of that made me smile. No wait killing is a bad thing, so I frowned at the thought of it.

"Yes," I told him, "But," he glared at me. Oh, this is gonna be fun…if he doesn't kill my first. "There're two forms of kissing. One is mouth to mouth. The other is tongue to tongue. I want tongue to tongue."

He laughed, and the laugh slid along my bare arms like a touch, raising gooseflesh. It was as if he could touch me with his laugh alone. "As you wish."

He leaned closer to me. Even while sitting he was still taller than me.

He touched my face lightly with the tips of his fingers, looked at me, and bent downward to kiss me. His eyes closed and so were mine.

It was just a brush of lips. But he was able to make it seem like it was more than that. Way more.

He drew back from me and opened his eyes. I opened mine a second later. He looked down at me, his onyx eyes shining, "You wanted tongue to tongue, yes," I nodded my head. _What are you doing kissing the bad guy!_ yelled my inner self. Yeah, what was I doing? But the question was did I really cared… Nope.

He leaned over me again. I was expecting for him to start with the French kissing. But he just ran his tongue across my lower lip then bit it.

I jerked back. A few amount of blood filled my mouth. My eyes big with terror. _That's what you get, Sakura _my inner self told me.

He smiled, "Sorry, must have gotten carry away. Do you wish to continued?"

"Yeah," I answered. _What! Are you fucking crazy! _my inner self yelled at me…again _He's trying to kill you! _

Yeah. That I knew already.

He bended over and was about to kiss me when I said:

"No biting," he smiled at the remark I made.

He held my head in the palms of his hands and looked at me for a moment, "I wouldn't," he said, our lips touched, "Not yet."

He kissed my half-parted lips just as gently as he had before. I open up for him and immediately our tongues meet. It was like this game that I have in my computer called Feeding Frenzy. We were eating at each other.

Although, this was my first time, he made it feel like I have done this hundreds of times before. I kissed him back, my tongue running up and down those fangs of his. _Oh yeah, you're so going to Hell, Sakura. _I ignored my inner self this time. If that's where I'm going, might as well live my life.

I found my hands wrap around his neck. Even with the dress, my back felt like it was bare as he slid his hands down my back.

The kiss went deeper and deeper. Deeper than I expected. If he wasn't into this whole killing me shit, we might have had something. Too bad…I really did like him.

One of his hands kept gliding down my back 'til it reached my butt. He gave a little squeeze. I then pinch on the neck for that. I felt him smiled as he kissed me.

He stopped and drew from me. Looked at me for a moment then smiled. He bent his head as if to kiss me again, but he didn't. He rubbed his cheek against mine. His face was so soft…He then started to rub his face across my ear until his face was buried in my hair.

He spoke with his mouth against my hair, "I never have meet a human with pink hair before." when his breath touch my skin, my mind nearly went to a frenzy of very naughty thoughts.

_Sakura! The guy's trying to seduce you! He's a goddamn vampire, Sakura! A fucking blood thirsty vampire! Sakura!_

I really wanted to believe my inner self. But I couldn't bring myself to believe. Especially when his mouth landed on my neck and he started licking it. It felt _soooooooo _good.

I finally brought myself to speak, "You like it, I die it pink."

"You did. What was your natural hair color?" he asked, breathing onto my neck.

It took me a while to answer cuz his mouth was on my neck and I couldn't think straight cuz of it, "Black."

"You should've kept. Black looks better on you," that was the nicest thing anyone ever told me. Because of my black hair, I was called the Goth girl with the large forehead. But, I'm not Goth. Then Naruto, a close friend of mine and cousin, dare me to die my hair pink if I lose a bet. In the end, I did. So now I'm called forehead girl or bitch. Corny, yes I know.

_Sakura! You brainless doll! He's only telling you stuff that you want to hear. Don't fall for it!_

"I should let you live, shouldn't I?" he asked me. I nodded.

I laid my head on the base of his neck. I felt so right in his arms. As if he was made just for me.

Me and only me…

**_Sakura!_**

I yanked my eyes open, only to find out that I have fallen asleep on the boy's neck.

**_SAKURA!_**

My name was called again, but louder. It wasn't my inner self calling me. The voice was a little deep.

**_Sakura! Please don't do this. Come back home…please._**

It was Naruto's voice, but how?

**_Come back to us, Sakura._**

Naruto's calling me from home to come back. _That's it, Sakura, listen to Naruto _my inner self told me _Listen to Blondie._

The boy's other hand went to my right breast and started to caress it. "Do you like how it feels?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I answered. _Sakura…_ my inner self told me _If _I _had full control of this body, I would kill him if he touched me like that. _

Why would I do that if it felt good?

_We're gonna die, aren't we?_

Nope.

_Heh._

I slid my left hand down his shoulder, then his side, until I had reached the ground. I started to caress his neck with my mouth. That's when I heard him moan. He's not the only one who's good in seduction!

I started to search the ground 'til I found my little friend and grab it.

Too bad, I really started to like him. Maybe even loved him a little. But like the saying goes, "_If you really love him. You must set him free!"_

Pain ran across my spine when he sunk his teeth into my neck as I stab him with my little friend.

He was coughing out blood onto my neck. His breaths came out fast and severe. As if he was having an asthma attack. Guess having a stick stuck in your heart can do that to you.

He held his head high to face me. His eyes big with fear…the fear of death…I like that. He looked at me with those eyes.

His mouth was a river of blood. Both his hands were on the stick that pierced through his heart and out his chest. He grabbed hold of the stick and pulled it out of his body. I saw the pain in his eyes as he took the stick out of him.

He screamed. He was cover in blood. His blood.

He placed his head on my chest and began to cry. If it was crying. Both his hands were on each of my thighs.

"I'll kill you," he said clenching his teeth. The blood made him sound even worse. I ready didn't like how he said his words.

He dug the nails of his fingers into my thighs. I screamed in agony as the pain rush throughout my body.

He looked up at me. His onyx eyes burning with fiery glow. I started to cry. I didn't want to die, I really don't.

He bit me on my neck as if he wanted to eat me alive. I screeched louder. I never had been through such pain in my life.

With one of my free hand, I grab a nearby rock and hit him on the head with it.

It was enough to get him off me.

I got up and ran. Because of what he did to my thighs, running far was near impossible. If I were the type who pissed on themselves when they got scared, there would be a long wet trail following me.

A huge gust of wind flew pass me. Then a shock of pain ran through my chest and I felled to my knees. And before everything went dark, I saw the boy's face, smiling down at me. His mouth filled of blood…

* * *

**Hope you guys like.I tried to put as much blood as possible.if you had love Chapter 1, then you'll really love Chapter 2. Now lest see how BloodyBride is doing.**

Readers go to the jail to speak with BB.

On reader says- "That's what you get bitch!"

Other readers join in-"Yeah!"

BB- "I'll fucking kill you all!"

Reader- "Tell that to the judge!"

BB-"Fuck the judge! She can burn in hell for all I care!"

Readers starts to leave.

BB- "I will get out of here and kill you all. If it's the last thing i do!"

Guard- "Ah, SHUT UP!"

**I see BloodyBride is having some fun.**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2 Nightmares are Real

**Chapter 2! Yah! Whoa! Anyway, before you start reading this chapter, i think you should know more about BloodyBride's story. **

Readers are in te woods at nightg. BB. sneaks up behind them, a shotgun in hand.

BB- "I told you I'll be back! she starts shoting everybody Mahahahah! Mahahaha!

Something hits BB on the back of her head. She falls to the ground. BB then looks behind her to find Gaara standing there behind her with a very big knife.

Gaara- "Killing people is my job, bitch."

BB is on her knees- "Please don't kill me. I'll do anything you say. Just please don't kill me."

Gaara rubs his chin with his free hand- "Anything..."

BB gulps.

**Okay...**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up, my eyes open at the horror that I woken from. I look around my surroundings. There were four shelves and a auburn color deck with a Dell computer. And the only light came from the moonlight shining into the room through a opening in the speak. Yeah, I was in my room. I sighed. Whoa, what a dream. I gather my breath and put a hand on my forehead. I found sweat on my hand. I turned my head to my bedside table to see the time. 7: 30. I can take a 5min shower, brush my teeth, get dress, and eat. I might even get to school by 8:20.

I turn on the light. I then started to get out of bed. My thighs started to hurt for some reason. But I ignored it. Got out my room was in the hallway. My aunt…well she wasn't really my aunt, more of a family friend. Anyway, I live with her and her son, Naruto, since my parents died a few years back. Anyhow, the house was pretty big so the hallways were really long.

I took a deep breath, let it out, and started walking down the hall.

Three floor to ceiling length windows were at the right end of the stairway and the same for the left.

The windows are cover with a mauve color lace curtains. Between each window was a table. A pot of red and white roses lied on the tables. Unity. That's what Auntie said.

"_These roses are not there for decoration_._ Although a red rose means passion and a white rose means worthiness. Put them together makes unity. Remember, there's a meaning behind each flower._"

Yeah, I'll try to remember.

A chandelier suspend at both ends of the hallway. They're made of glass. So I guess they must have cost her fortune. The walls and floor are made of polish wood. On the floor was a pale rose color rug with buttercups on it. The rug was the about the same length of the hallway.

My aunt's home have eight bedrooms. Each room have a bathroom in them. I could've have use the one in my room, but I needed a walk.

There were three hallway bathrooms on each floor (I live in a 2-story home).

I entered the first bathroom on the right.

I turn on the light. Of all the bathrooms in this house, I liked this one. Everything about it was of marble. A nice mixture of black and white marble.

My aunt was very big on world's architecture. This bathroom was made Roman style.

I stripped out of my Pjs and walk over to the black marble tub. Instead of taking a shower, I took a bath.

The warm water from the bath was refreshing. Nothing like a warm bath in the morning. I could stay in here for ever and forget about the dream, the boy, and my exams.

Shit!

The exams, I almost forgot.

I got out the tub and took the nearest towel. I was just about to open the door when my legs collapsed under me. My thighs also started to hurt. Real bad.

I started to examine them. They were bleeding, and the cause of it seem as if something was digging at them…

I felt a cold wind flew pass, but the windows were closed. I was suddenly cold, seeing that I'm wet and naked.

I felt something held me at my waist. I was very frightened because I suppose to be the only one in here. I looked down and found dark tan hands. They were tightly held together. They were connected to a pair of arms of the same color.

I ran my right hand up the right arm. I found a short sleeve, and then there was a head that lied on my shoulder. My hand held the head.

I gulped.

I looked up at the body length mirror that hung at the closed door.

The head had black baby fine hair. Goosebumps started to rise from my skin. I shiver and it wasn't from the cold.

The head moved to face to mirror.

It was the boy from my dream. His black eyes staring back at me from the mirror.

He closed them as he rubbed as cheek against my palm. I started to cry.

"How…" I whimpered.

"Shh," he told me, "you really shouldn't try to talk right now," he place his mouth on the base of my neck, "We're bond now, you can never hide from me."

He took a bite out of my neck. Tears slid down my face as I screamed…

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Did you like? I thought so. Anyway, lets cheak on BloodyBride.**

BB is dress in a Panda bear outfit with a pink skirt and bow and she's dancing.

BB snarls- "I _hate _you."

Gaara- "I love you, too. Now belly dance, woman!"

The readers who are still alive, chants- "Belly dance! Belly dance!"

BB starts to belly dance- "I'll kill you all..."


	3. Chapter 3 Bonding with the Enemy

**Chapter 3! Hurrah! Anyway, before we start with chapter 3, lets check on BloodeBride.**

BB is drinking a glass of wine, laughing evily.

Gaara is hung upside down over a tank of man-eating plants. "Get me down or I'll kill you!"

Readers, who are tie to railroad tracks, cries- "Untie us, please! We are little kids!", cries louder, "We don't want to die!

BB laughs evily- "You should have thought about that before!"

**I see she's having fun.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bathroom door sudden open. A figure stood at the open door.

The boy had stopped sucking on my neck when the door had opened.

The person had a peach color skin with blonde hair. was wearing a light purple slumber-dress with white bunny slippers. It took me a moment to realize who it was.

"Why were you screaming, Sakura?" my "aunt" said. She grasp when she saw my bleeding thighs. "Sakura, what happen to you." her voice low and shaky, as if she was about to cry. Well…seeing your "niece" lying on the floor bleeding can do a lot of things to you.

I wanted to say the boy behind me did this. But, something deep down in my gut told me that she couldn't see him.

"I felled, Temari," I lied. The throbbing of my thigh and neck really hurt. And I already felt bad lying to her.

"Nice lie," the boy whisper to my ear. I wanted to say something back. But if she couldn't see him, then that's good. I think.

"How did you fall and…cut…yourself?" my aunt wasn't to fond of the word cut. She wasn't to big in the idea of someone cutting their selves. The whole blood thing and all. That's why she's a vegetarian.

"Ah," the boy behind me said softly, "She got you there. To bad she's not your relative. Really smart girl." I wanted to ask how he knew I wasn't related to her, but now was so not the time.

"The…ah…the shower glass…broke," Great. How am I gonna explain why the shower glass isn't broken.

Her glaze left me and went to the shower. I saw the pupil of her eyes grow large as if・

I looked over my left shoulder. Now it was my turn for my pupils to get big.

The shower glass was actually broken. Pieces of the glass was floating on the water filled tub. Some were lying on the ground, covered in blood. There was a long bloody trail leading to me from the tub.

"You own me one, Sakura," when…how…where…what the hell! When…my name. My god!

Oh, wait. Temari said my name a few times.

"Sakura, how," how indeed.

"I…err…um…uh…" I was about to shrug when…

"I was filling the tub with water. I was also wetting my rag. It landed on the floor and I didn't notice it. I was about to leave because I had forgot something in my room then I slipped. I bumped into the glass, felled in the water. Luckily only my thighs were cut. I ended up crawling to the door."

Did I just said all of that.

"Oh may," she covered her mouth with both of her hands. A grasp escaped from her throat. "I'll be right back with the first aid kit." and she was out the door before I even open my mouth to explain.

She kept the door open just in case.

"She's finally gone." he let out a heavy sigh and hugged me tightly, "Now where were we." his lips landed on my collar, just touching it.

"Before you even do that crazy shit of yours. Explain what the hell had just happen." I just woke up from my crazy dream with _him _who happens to be in it, just to take a bath. And all this shit happens. Why is it always me?

He looked at me and kiss my cheek. "Someone's at the door for you, _Sakura_." I'm really starting to hate the way he said my name.

I looked at the door and found no other than Blondie.

"Who's your friend?" Naruto asked me, rubbing his right hand up and down his left arm. As if something was bothering him.

Ah shit! He can see him.

The boy looked up at him and smiled. Naruto was wearing nothing but his Giants Pjs pants. His eyes were red and he still looked pretty sleepy. Just woke up from sleep. And he seem pretty tense.

"What friend?" I asked, as if I had no idea who he was talking about.

"You were speaking to someone. So, I thought someone was with you," he said, "You don't normally speak to yourself." True, so very true.

And he couldn't see the boy. Yah! Thank Lord!

Well, actually I was hoping that Naruto was able to see the boy.

"Yeah…about that…I…" I'm all out of ex・

"I was just tried and I thought someone was here with me."

Whoa…! When…how…I didn't…came out…mouth…ahhh! That black eye fang face better have an explanation for this.

"Really," Naruto didn't sound to convinced. "Yeah well, here," he handed me the T-shirt he was holding. "Um…you might want to wear this," his face became red as a beet. I wonder wh・

It was then that I realize that I was fleshing my torso…

I blushed. God, I hate blushing, "Thanks." And to think that living with someone for five years can change things between you…and them.

"Yeah," he ran one hand through his sleep-tousled hair. It was so baby-fine (not better than the boy behind me, but still so baby-fine) that with his hands alone can smooth the hair into place.

He left, leaving me fang face. So great for my refreshing morning.

"He seems nice," the boy said, "Is he Temari's son, Sakura?"

He looked at me, his eyes huge with other questions to ask me. But first…

"You don't fucking know her, her son, or me," I whisper harshly, "Don't call anyone of else here by name."

He chuckled, "And why?"

"Cuz I say so," I told him, "And they can't see or hear you. So don't even try to know them."

"But you can see, hear, and…_feel_ me. So that means I can know you better," he got me there. But I didn't like that whole _feel _thing.

I was left speechless for a moment, "Look, I don't know why I'm the only one. Or why you're still here. Cuz I don't want nothing that you're buying." I narrowed my eyes as I looked at him.

"You should have thought about that before you bond us." he said flatly.

"What?" this was the second time he said bond.

He sighed, "Now really isn't the time," he let go of me and stood at the door before I even realize it. "Lets go to your room, so we can speak more of this bond."

"Nuh uh," I said, "Sorry, I don't let people with mouths full of fangs into my room."

"Would you prefer that your friend finds us speaking, seeing and hearing only you." he does have a point.

…wait ah minute! I'm agreeing with him.

"You really think I'll do that," I didn't like the idea. Going into a bedroom with this guy. He's too・

"I'm too what?" he asked me.

"I didn't say anything," I got up (miraculously, my thighs didn't hurt) and stood in front of him. Naruto nor Temari were in the hallway.

Good. Or was it…

"I know you didn't say it, but you had thought about," he said, his face neutral. I was about to say something when…

"We could go to your room and I can explain things, but…" his onyx eyes grew large as he gave me the puppy face.

I _hate_ the _puppy_ face…

"Fine," I said gritting my teeth. He smiled. I _hate_ his smiles.

He held his hand out to me. I looked at the hand, then at his face. A puzzle look ran across my face.

"What do you want now?" I asked him.

"You are to take my hand and I am to walk you to your room," he said.

I looked at him, then his hand. "I can walk myself to my own room. Thanks anyway."

Her shrug, "Suite yourself."

We were at the door of my room. He turn the knob walked into my room, holding the door for me. What, am I handicap or something!

"I can hold my own fucking door," I snapped.

He shrugged, again, "As you wish."

He let go of the door. I caught it before it was able to hit me on the face.

He walked into the center of my room, looking at me. His onyx eyes wanting something from me. And I think I know what it is.

Two people, opposite gender, one bed, morning…not a good idea.

"Now will you explain the whole shit to me." I asked, looking at the time. 7:50.

Time really do runs fast.

He ignore me and walked over to my bed. He then sat on the side with the bedside table and picked up my Giants Build the Bear…teddy bear…that was lying on my pillow.

Yes. I'm ashamed of it. It's a teddy bear with the New York Giants symbol on it…so what. Shut the fuck up. All of you! It…was…a…gift! I said shut up!

He looked around my room and smiled. "You cover yourself in…toys." in three of four shelves that I have in here…were cover in teddy…bears. From aardvarks to zebus. The fourth one had books. _Horror_ books."And to thought that you won't a lady."

Ah, shut up. And stop laughing. Sheesh. A tom-boy can't have a hobby.

"I didn't bring you here so you can make fun of my…stuff." I knew it was a bad idea to bring him here.

"Actually, it isn't," reading my mind again, huh, "We can speak of our business in peace. Your friends will think that you are changing into your uniform." He paused, then added, "We can have you change into your uniform while we talk."

"Yeah, like I'll actually strip for you," _He really thought you'll do that _said my inner self. Nice to know she's back.

Hey, you've you been? I asked my inner self.

_The Spirit World _she answered.

You little son of a bitch. I snapped at her…me.

_What did I do _she yelled.

You left me with fang face. I told her.

_I thought you'll kiss him again. You were naked, Sakura. _She got me there. I hate when she does that.

I _despise _you. I hissed.

_I love you too_ she giggled.

"Sakura, are you there?" the boy asked, waking me from my fight with my inner self.

_Bye, Sakura! _my inner self yelled to me as she disappear into space.

You can't even trust you inner self to be by your side.

"Sakura, are you there," he asked again. I open my eyes and found him in front of me, holding my shoulders. His face looked really worried.

Come to think of it, I don't even remember ever closing my eye.

I held my head with my hand. I was feeling really dizzy. "Yeah, I'm here." I finally said.

He seem reveled. "Good. I almost thought I lost you."

"What?" my head hurt when I spoke.

"You were staring into space and your heartbeat was slow," he said quickly before hugging me.

He really likes his hugs.

"I didn't want you to leave me to walk this Earth alone," he whisper, his lips only inches from my…my…

Forehead.

(A/N: Disappointed, huh readers…)

"Whoa!" I said, pushing him from me, "What happen to the whole killing me shit."

"I would have gladly don't so, but you bond us. And now I don't want you dead. I can't even stand the sight of seeing blood on you."

Yeah, and the whole bathroom thing hadn't happen.

"That was an illusion," he said.

"Stop reading my mind," I hissed.

"That I cannot stop, even if I want to."

"Let me guess. The whole bond shit gives you the ability to read my mind," I said looking up to his face.

"I was already able to read your mind. Just that with this bond, I able to do so more often," his voice a soft whisper. I could've swore that I was able to wrap myself with his voice. So thick and warm…

Oh, hell no. No falling with the bad guy. No matter how cute he is. #1 rule in Tom-boy Survival Guide.

Or was it #2…

"Okay, you explain to me that bonding helps you read my mind better. Now explain how we were bond in the first place," I wanted to be angry at him, but I could've. I hate it when you can't be mad at the bad guy.

He held me tightly, "You would've died happy in my arms, but you're such a mulish girl. When you had stabbed me on the back while I was nipping on your neck, it cause me to bite you deeply. At the same time I was choking out blood," he stopped.

"So you're saying that a bond happens when a blood transfer occurs." I asked. Maybe dying happily would be better than being bond to him.

"Yes, that's how it occurs. But it only works for those of my kind and demons. Those of fey, a bond occurs during a transfer of body fluids." he looked at me, his eyes huge with grief, "Do you regret ever stabbing me?"

Why would he care? "Yeah, in a way."

He seemed hurt. "Oh," he let go of me and held my face, his own face inches from mine. He just stared at me with those black eyes of his.

"So, this makes me your human servant, like in the movies."

"Yes, but human servant seems harsh. You're call Nizeria. Nizeria, in my language, means one that helps."

He has a language. "So, I'm helping you by…"

"…feeding me." he said.

"Oh, hell no! I'm not your fucking mother!" I took his hands off me and walk the door. I was about to open the door when…

"You didn't let my explain," he whisper into my ear. He held me in his arms. He had my back on the closed door.

I was breathing hard. "Look, I'm not your mother."

"I didn't might it that way," he smiled when I glared at him, "By feeding, I mean you are to donate blood to me."

"Oh. So, I donate blood but I don't get nothing out of this."

"You do," he placed one of his hands on my cheek, his lips only inches from my…my…

Neck…

(A/N: Bet ya'll really disappointed. Anyway…)

"What you get in turn is…" he kiss my neck, "Lust, sex, and immorality."

"I'll go down with the immorality. But the other two ain't for me." he giggled at what I said. I never really did heard a boy giggled before. There were once. But he was gay. And this kid is defiantly not・

"Are you bisexual?" he seem surprised at what I asked him.

He looked at me. "What would make you think that."

"Well, you did giggled." that only made him smiled.

"I'm not and to prove it…" he moved his lips closer to my…my…

Chest…

(A/N: Sorry folks, but he just doesn't feel like kissing.)

"Your friend had to give you this shirt," he bit it, his fangs nearly touching my skin. "I should rip this," he gave a little tug and that only was a little unnerving.

I gave out a little yelp. He looked up at me and smiled. He gave one more pull before placing his mouth on my neck.

"But ripping it would seem rude. Soo," he slid his hands up under my shirt, "I'll have to from other methods…" his hands cupped my breasts and began sucking on my neck.

Shit! Shit! Shiiit! Goddamnit!

Neck sucking and breast caressing…feels soooo goood…

I hate my life…well not right now.

Before falling deeply in this seduction, I saw my inner self right behind the boy.

_Told ya _she said _you don't need me cuz _he_ ends up sucking on your neck and you doing shit about it._

You're a fucking bitch! I yelled mentality at her.

_Thanks _she wave goodbye and disappeared.

Things have gone bad to worse in a matter of—

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The end of Chapter 3! Lets see how BloodyBride is doing.**

BB is found tie over a tank of man-eating plants cover in man-eating ants.

BB yells- "Get me down from here!"

Kankuro- "Yeah, like I'll do that. You tried to kill my brother. Now I'll kill you."

Gaara- "Yeah!"

BB growls- "I'll kill you all..."

The rope breaks and BB is eaten by the man-eating plants and ants.

Readers who are still tie to the tracks call out- "Now that the bitch is gone...can somebody untie us!"


	4. Chapter 4 The Sercet's Out

**Chapter 4! Whoa! It's been a long road. Lets pay our respect to BloodyBride. Cuz, if it wasn't for her crazy self, sniff, I might have been here.**

Four days after BB's death, two readers are making out in the woods.

Girl reader- "What if BB is still alive?"

Boy reader- "Like hell. You saw her get eaten by those things.

Girl- "Yeah, boy..."

The boy kiss- "Stop worrying."

The two readers heard something in the shadows.

Girl- "What was that?"

The boy was about to say somthing when...

"So, you thinks you heard the last of me..."

**She's alive!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Boom!

The door slammed open. Waking me from my seduction and knocking out both me and the boy to the floor. Since my head was closest to the door, it was hit first.

I ended up landing on top of the boy.

"Ah ha!" it took me a while to recognize the person at the door, "I knew someone was in the bathroom with you!" oh, boy…

"Naruto, it's not what you think," wait…Naruto can see him.

Ai ya ya.

He was already dress in uniform. A white pocket shirt, burgundy pants, black dress shoes. A burgundy tie with the school mascot printed in gold competed the outfit.

Mines was similar, but I had to wore a skirt that looked like a kilt.

"Oh really," he narrowed his eyes, picking at his ears, "You think my virgin ears can't hear. I heard sex noises and what about that bo・" his gaze with to my bed then to the floor, "Why is the Giants teddy bear I gave you last Christmas on the floor?" Naruto gaze with back to me.

"Long story," I told. Tell you the truth, I have no idea how that happen.

He raised an elbow, then sighed, "Anyway, what about the boy under you."

"Uh oh," the boy whisper. I looked at him, he seem to be enjoying himself.

Naruto frowned, "Yeah, uh oh. Now you better explain what the fuck you were doing with Sakura." Uh oh, I'm in trouble

The boy sat up. Me, I just went up with him. "Playing with her," the boy answered, hugging me. Bad move.

Naruto looked at me, his face showing worry. "Sakura?"

I looked at him, "A very long story…" he glared at me, "Which I can cut real short." I got off the boy, and he just sat there. Smart move. I think.

I got up and walked over to Naruto and stayed a good yard away. "You won't believe me if I told you," I sighed. This is gonna be hard. "He's a vampire and I just became his…" I forgot what the boy had called me.

"The term would Nizeria." the boy said behind me. He was on his feet.

"So, you're saying that you're a vampire," like before in the bathroom, Naruto didn't seem too convinced.

"Yeah, he is. And to prove it," I went over to the boy and open his mouth. He didn't seem to mind. Guess it's became he didn't have fangs anymore.

"What the fuck happen to your fangs!" I yelled. Oh, god! I'm in deep shit.

"I thought you said he was a vampire," this have gone down hill. The boy haven't said anything, "Do you even know his name?"

Good question. "I don't・"

"My name is Sasuke," the boy answered, giving his hand to Naruto. I like his name.

"Sasuke, huh," Naruto stepped into my room and walked over to Sasuke, not taking the hand. Sasuke was taller than him by a few inches. "I haven't seen you at Charles D. Williams before. Actually, I haven't seen you around here before." Naruto took a quick glance at me, then back at Sasuke.

"I'm new here," Sasuke said.

"You're new and you go around fucking girls early in the morning," Naruto had to say something like that.

"Naruto, nothing like that happen," I told him.

"Not yet," Sasuke said. Both Naruto and I glared at him. Then Naruto glared at me.

I'm ass deep in shit now.

"Sakura, why would you put yourself in this situation," Naruto looked at me.

I shrug, "Look, I didn't really _put _myself in this situation, okay. It's a really long story on how this happen. And you already don't believe that Sasuke is a vampire."

"The term is Uzji. It means Dark One or Blood Hunter." Sasuke corrected me.

"So you are a vampire, or you're just faking" Naruto pupils grew big. Not with fear, but with excitement.

Why would you be excited if you find out that you're in the same room with a vampire.

"You know exactly what I am, clairvoyant," Sasuke said, looking at Naruto. He smiled, showing the fangs that weren't there a moment of ago.

Naruto grew larger, but not with excitement. "I'm not a fucking clairvoyant! So, don't call my that." Whoa…

"What's a clairvoyant?" I asked. Both boys looked at me like I was crazy. "What! I don't know what's clairvoyant! Sheesh."

Naruto glared at me and sighed. "A clairvoyant is one that can feel the history of a place, person, or thing just by touching it. It's call clairvoyance, the power to discern what is beyond the range of the human senses. You have to be born with it."

"Soo, you're a clairvoyant," I said. He walked closer to me.

"I'm not," Naruto nearly snapped at me. Sasuke came up from behind Naruto and was about to touch him at the shoulder when… "Touch me and I swear your ass would be on the floor."

"Feisty little one," Sasuke smiled and touched Naruto's shoulder.

Everything happened so fast. One moment Naruto was in front of me, then the next he was on top of Sasuke. Punching the crap out of him.

"I told you not to touch me," he gave one more punch. Sasuke blocked each punch. "I swear, if I find you anywhere near Sakura I'll kill you."

"Being over protective of me, now, Naruto," I asked.

He looked at me. "You were messing with a Uzji. Why else would I be over protective."

"Oh now, you calling him an Uzji. What happen to vampire," God, I'm pissed off right now.

"You don't know what the hell you put yourself into, Sakura!" he yelled at me, but not too loud, "If he bonds with you…"

"Too late with that," Sasuke said happily.

Naruto looked at me, then the boy. Then punched him, "I'll fucking kill you!" Naruto kept punching him like he was a punching bag.

"Naruto stop hitting him!" I ran to him and touch his shoulder. When I touched him everything went down hill.

I jerked back. What I saw was a living nightmare. For that quick moment, I was in a room. There was white crib, a toy box full of toys, and a rocking chair.

There was a woman dressed in a white satin nightgown. Her skin was two shades paler than the gown and her black hair made her look paler, her face hidden in her hair. She was sitting on the rocking chair.

In her arms laid a baby cover in a white blanket. It was crying. The baby's skin was just as pale as the mother's and the same black hair, but curly.

There was a cold breeze. I looked at the window. It had white lace curtain and was partly open. The was a full moon.

The woman was murmuring something under her breath.

"He won't have you, Azshara, he won't." the baby was a girl. A deep snarl startle her, "You won't have her!" she yelled. I couldn't brought myself to look behind me.

There was a another snarl. She was on her feet and ran to the corner of the room.

"Your prince will never have her, demon!" she looked up. What made me gasp was that I knew that face. Her eyes are what caught me the most. There were a brightly silver and they glowed like the moon itself.

Her gaze with to me. "You will not have her," she said behind clenched teeth, "I'll kill you and your prince."

She screamed, a cold chill ran up my spine. "So sure that you'll kill me when so many had tried."

I made a quick look behind me and screamed. The thing that stood behind me was a nightmare. It was tall even that it's head touch the ceiling. It's bloodshot eyes looked at the woman. It's skin was a mass of blisters and warts. Green goo escaped from it's pores. It's skin was so dark a green it can pass for black.

It smiled. It's lips were like a lizard. The smiled widen, showing fangs and a snake-like tongue.

The thing moved closer. Before the vision ended, I heard the woman's screams and the baby's cries…

"What the fuck was that," Sasuke asked.

"Something I didn't want anyone to see," Naruto answered.

"Naruto…" I said, he looked at me but he tried not to look at my eyes. "What happen to the woman and child?"

"I don't know," he said.

"Well, enough with the vision, you two such be heading to school. It's 8:05 and I don't want my Nizeria to be late." Sasuke told everyone.

"I don't belong to you," I snapped.

"And if you didn't want her to be late, you shouldn't have tried to fuck her in the morning." Naruto spitted out.

"Naruto," I hissed.

"What? It could've happen if I didn't open the door," he raised his hands in defense.

"True," Sasuke said.

"What do you mean true," I scowled at him.

He shrugged, then smiled. Naruto looked at him and punch'im. But Sasuke block each punch as always.

"I swear I find you on top of her, I'll fucking kill you." oh boy, here we go again.

"But what if…" Sasuke grab Naruto by the upper arm and toss him to the side. Ending with him on top of Naruto, "I was on top of you." Whoa…that so didn't sound right.

"Get the fuck off me, man," Naruto roared. Sasuke had pin both Naruto's arms and legs with his body.

Now, we come back to the question from earlier. "Are you bisexual?" I asked.

Sasuke looked at me and smiled. "If he's willing to donate blood, I'll make an exception."

"Like the hell I'm gonna let suck on my neck!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke gaze went back to Naruto. "We don't exactly suck, my little clairvoyant. We open a wound and lick it clean," Sasuke smiled, showing fangs. (I didn't exactly see him smiled, I felt him smile. I'm gonna to have to ask him about that.) "I can show you."

Sasuke bent his head closer to Naruto's. Since I was behind them, I was able to see a little bit of Sasuke head. Yeah, he was on Naruto's neck, oh right. I saw Naruto's eyes grew big with fear. With some amazing strength, Naruto fling Sasuke off him. Sasuke landed on his back.

Naruto crawl to my deck, breathing hard.

"You stay the fuck away from me, you fucking gay bastard!"

Sasuke laughed. His laugh seem to be alive somehow. It raised the hair on my arms, and I was suddenly cold.

He smiled at Naruto, then looked at me. "You have such a funny friend, Sakura."

Naruto glared at him, after that, he murmured something under his breath.

"Yeah…are you confuse in anyway?" I asked Sasuke.

"In what way?" he asked me.

"Liking boys and liking girls," I explained.

"Oh, I'm not confuse," he said.

"Hell yeah, you are!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke looked at him. "I'm not. I prefer girls. They're more fun," his gaze went back to me, "I'll only do a boy unless there is no choice. My father didn't care, as long as the sex was good."

"Then why the fuck were you doing on top of me!" Naruto shouted.

"I like to mess with people. You looked so funny when you screamed." he started laughing.

"I didn't scream. And if you think I looked funny. You won't be laughing once I beat the hell out of you! Believe it!" Here he goes with the believe it shit.

Then a thought came across my mind. "You have a _dad_?"

Sasuke knew the question was might for him. "Yes, I have a father."

Naruto, who had forgotten about his fight with Sasuke, said. "I thought Uzjis couldn't have kids."

"As being sterile. The Uzji council thought so, too, until my father meet my mother."

"So, that's makes you a half-human. Half-dead." I said.

"Yes. And by half-dead, my heartbeat is slow and I can stop it whenever I wish to." he said.

Naruto looked at me, then at Sasuke. "You can still have kids?" Sasuke nodded. Naruto got up from my deck and walked to him, "I swear I'll kill you if I find Sakura with a big belly." Big belly…this boy got to be kidding.

Sasuke laughed. Naruto was about to punch him when…

"Why don't you guys get out of my room so I can change. It's 8:10 and I don't want to get in trouble with the principle."

"Okay with me, Sakura. What about you, _Naruto_." Sasuke asked. I never did saw Naruto so jumpy before.

"Just don't touch me, or my stuff, or get to close. You got too many deaths in your history."

Sasuke smiled. He got up and walked to me, "I'll explain everything to you once you get back." he was out the door when… "Aren't you coming, Naruto?"

Naruto murmured something else under his breath and was about to walk out my room when…

"Almost forgot," he pick up a small white box that was sitting outside my room, "Here's the first aid kit." he gave me the box then lift.

Okaay…along at last.

_Not really_

Who the fuck was that.

_You don't remember your own inner self, Sakura. _

Oh, you. When did you came back?

_Came back when that boy was on top of Naruto. I just couldn't miss that part._

Oh. And the boy's name is Sasuke.

_Oh. I heard that we're his Nizeria now. _

Yeah, we are.

_Well, bye._

Whatcha mean _bye. _She was already gone before I even realize it.

I sighed.

Now I'm alone at last.

_Sakura…your friend is mad at me._

Now what the fuck do he want!

Wait…how did he do that.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Naruto finds out about the boy. Oh goody. Let if BloodyBride did come back.**

BB, now Women of Death,- "Wake up, my pets!" dead people come out of the ground "Kill them!"

The readers screams...

**Well...she's alive...Partly.**


	5. Chapter 5 Now What!

God! A girl can't even get her bra on without them starting a fight. And how the hell did Sasuke do that without being here.

But first…I got to get dress.

I took one more look at the mirror. My teeth were brushed, my hair back with a midnight red ribbon (at Charles D. Williams, girls must have their hair back with a red ribbon), and everything would have match if it isn't for my green eyes.

It's great to have a door in your room that's led to your own bathroom. Of course, it's not like one in the hallway. But good enough.

This bathroom was in Egyptian style. With sutures of Amun to Thoth. Temari even was able to get a copy of a pendant in Tutankhamen's treasure! The Wadjet eye that was on top of the pendant, was said to ward off evil. Too bad it was fake. Could really have use it with Sasuke.

Too bad indeed.

Anyway…time to check on the guys.

I walked out my bathroom and took one more look at my room.

My bed was fix, the Giants teddy bear tuck between my pillows (I have two), my deck top was nice and neat, and everything was in good order.

Except for the guys.

_Sakura…_ Sasuke's voice ran across my mind.

"Agr, I'm coming," I said to myself. I picked up my burgundy backpack and walked out the door.

It wasn't a long walk to Naruto's room since it was across the hall from my room.

The door was close. I was about to knock on the door when…

"Sakura, you're here. Protect me, please," Sasuke hid behind me. His hands on my shoulders.

"You think she'll protect you!" Naruto roared, holding his bat up in the air.

"Sakura…" Sasuke whisper.

I sighed. "What did he do?" I asked Naruto.

"He bit me!" Naruto yelled, showing his neck to me. There were two small wounds near the collar of his neck. It was still bleeding.

"I was hungry and I didn't want to bother you," Sasuke told me.

"Fuck that! I strictly told you not to touch me, or get to close, or touch my stuff."

"But you didn't say I couldn't bite you," Sasuke said. Ah, got him there.

"Agr! I swear I'll fucking thrash your ass!" someone's mad today.

"You wouldn't dare. Not with Sakura in front of me," Sasuke held my shoulders tightly. I came from normal kid to Nizeria, and now a human shield in a matter of minutes. My whole life have now gone down the drain. Or was it in the toilet.

"You really think so. I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it! I'll thrash your ass with this bat. I didn't play baseball for nothing!"

"Sakura, call DYFS. Child abuse," Sasuke fake a whimper.

"Naruto…" I growled. He just looked at me. "Lets talk about this in your room. I don't want Temari to think that _we're _fighting."

Naruto move back into his room, but kept a close eye at Sasuke. Sasuke closed the door behind me. He then walk over to the shelves and laid on them. Watching me with those onyx eyes of his. And for a moment there was a flash of gold within those eyes.

I looked at Naruto's deck that was near the right corner of his room. His was made of a cloudy white color. His computer was on, so…

"What happen?" I asked.

"He bit me," Naruto said, picking at Sasuke.

"Only because I was hungry," Sasuke said.

"Hungry my as—"

"Don't start Naruto," I said, putting my hand up to his face. "Now's not the time. It's 8:30, and we're gonna be late. Just tell my how did this all started, so we get our ass to school."

Naruto was about to add something, but thought better of it. "Fine."

"I'll explain," Sasuke volunteered, "I was searching through his books," Naruto have four shelves like me, but all of his were full of books. "I found one that I like and started to read it a bit. Then I gotten hungry."

"But didn't you take a bite out of me earlier in the bathroom," I asked him.

"You took・"

"Naruto! Not now," I yelled at him.

Sasuke sighed. "That wasn't merely enough."

"So, you're always hungry. Like in the movies," I said.

"No, not like in the movies. Uzjis can become full, but it takes a while," Sasuke answered.

"Oh. So, you bit Naruto cuz you were still hungry," I said, "Well, that solves it. Naruto, get your backpack and lets go."

"That's all!" Naruto snapped, "He bit me and you'll not doing nothing about it. Oh, c'mon! I was on the computer and this guy comes out of nowhere and snacks on me. Literally snacks on me. Do you know how afraid I was! I nearly piss on myself and I was on the road on getting a brown stain on the back of my pants!"

Awkward… I was gonna say something when…

"You only felt that way because you are a clairvoyant. You tried to keep me from entering your mind. Even a strong one, like you, cannot keep their shields up for long," Sasuke said calmly, looking at me. That golden glow came back to his eyes. And for a quick moment, those eyes defiantly didn't look like they belong to a human. His pupil (I really didn't think he'll have one) were like a cat's, and the iris was a mixture of yellow, green, and gold.

"What's with your eyes?" Naruto asked, rudely. If rude can be the right word for it. But it was nice to know that he saw that, too.

"I told you, I'm hungry. It only happens if I haven't eaten anything," Sasuke explained.

"You can _eat_ things?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes, I can."

"Then why haven't you said so! We would have given you something to eat!" Naruto roared, "And you would have to snack on anyone."

"Yes, I could have. But I lost a large amount of blood. And solid isn't what I hunger," Sasuke said, looking at me. The only blackness in his eyes were his pupils.

"I swear—"

Before Naruto could finish his statement, Sasuke glared at him and said, "This has nothing to do with you, human. This is between me and my Nizeria." Okay…

I really felt like saying something. But if Naruto had shout his mouth, then that's means he's afraid. And up until now, I thought his mom was the only thing that can scare him.

Sasuke brought his gaze back to me. I stared into those eyes. And for that small moment, I knew what he wanted.

I was suddenly afraid…and cold. Very cold. My knees became too weak to support my body. I collapsed on the floor. I found my hands hugging my head. It hurt like hell. Fuck that! I felt like hell. Something was forced onto me. It was like a great wind or something. I felt it run across my arms, my thighs, every part of me that was bare.

Every hair on my body stood up. The air around me gotten thick. I suddenly couldn't breath.

"What the hell are you doing to her!" Naruto yelled at him. Sasuke ignored him.

I looked up at them. It was then that I realize that my vision became blurrily. All I could see of them, were lights. Then everything went dark.

To woken to find myself laying on Naruto's lap. I moved, pain ran up my spine.

"What the fuck did you do to her!" he yelled at Sasuke.

"I don't nothing," Sasuke simply answered.

"The Sakura can't fucking move!"

Sasuke ignored him and walked up to him. He then felled to his knees. Sasuke looked at me and moved closer.

His eyes didn't came back to normal. I found the strength to get up and somewhat sat in a sitting position. I stared back at him.

"Sakura…" Naruto cried as he touched. I ignored him.

I opened my mouth to tell him not to touch me, but his hands found my face. They were warm. I closed my eyes. Suddenly, I felt heat ran pass me. I opened my eyes and saw that it came from Sasuke. I don't know how I knew. He was surrounded by a red light and I knew that the heat was coming from him.

He bent his face towards me. Heat rain heavily from his mouth as he drift over my lips. Our mouths met and his heat flowed into both us. The heat became so hot that I thought our lips would burn, melting us onto each other.

He drew back from the kiss, blinking at me. He gave a nervous laugh and lean into me as if he was gonna kiss me again. But I place a hand on his chest and he stop, dead on his tracks.

He laughed again, "What are you?"

"I don't know," I answer so softly that I wasn't too sure if he heard me.

He laughed one more time and smile, "Sorry, just that your power attracted me."

I gave him a weak smile.

"You did all that--"

Naruto didn't get a chance to finish when the door pop open.

"What's going on here?" me and the guys turn around to found Temari at the door.

"Oh, nothing," I said, looking as innocent as possible. I was surprise that I felt better now.

_Nice cover up, Sakura. _I looked at Sasuke. He seem bored. _Of course, I can do better._

_Ah, shut the fuck up. _I scowled at him.

_I'm just telling you the truth, _he said.

_Ah, just shut up! _I yelled at him. Wait a minute. I can…mind talk with Sasuke! Hurrah!

That is good. Right?

Temari sighed. "I just hear yelling and I was so wondered," both her hands were fold on top of her heart, "I was so frighten, but now I'm not. Oh, Naruto, you should become a doctor just like your father. Helping Sakura with her injury like that."

"He didn't heal her. Sakura wasn't even bleeding! It was an illusion! " Sasuke roar, like she'll hear him. Both Naruto and I looked at him and fought an urge to glare. Since Temari would want to know who are we staring at. "What. I just telling her--never mind."

Yeah, never mind. Forgot she can't hear or see you. He glared at me. Yeah, and I forgot he can read my mind.

Temari murmured something under her breath. She took one look at Naruto, then at me. "Sakura, your wounds were on your thigh, right?" I nodded, "Do you and Naruto have a relationship that I don't know of?"

"What?" Naruto, Sasuke, and I said in a union. Of course, Temari didn't hear Sasuke.

Temari looked pretty mad. And mad is not what you want from this lady. "What do you guys mean by what! I gave Naruto the first aid kit to mend your wounds, which was a big mistake. If you're able to walk, Sakura, then Naruto had help…clean your…abrasion." Leave it to Aunt Temari to use big words for little things.

I hate that.

"Temari, before you come to any conclusions. I treated my own…abrasion. Naruto just gave me the kit. So, you don't need to get…mad." I told her.

Her expression gotten a bit friendly. "Oh. Then you both aren't having a relationship," she gave us both a girly smile, "Okay then, time for you both to go to school," she was out the door when, "Naruto."

"Yeah, mom."

"I don't want a call from the principle saying that you gave a boy a black eye again," she looked back at him and gave Naruto the face that would make even the greatest of warriors fall to their knees. The face that I don't want turn on me. I heard Naruto gave the most deepest gulp that I thought he'll choke on his own spit. "Cuz I swear I'll hunt you down like the fox you are and make sure you would be able to lift another hand on anyone else," for that quick moment I thought she was possess by a demon. Or was it the Devil himself.

"Yeah, mom," Naruto said so softly I couldn't hear him.

Temari face was back to normal, it that is normal, and gave us that girly smile.

"You two are going to have to get the Local. I just can't drive to both to school without getting in trouble with my boss. Bye," she wave us a bye and lift.

"She scares me," Sasuke said, but he wasn't scare. _I can see where your friend gets his…personality_, added to me.

_Yeah,_ I said.

"She scares everyone," Naruto whisper, as if afraid that Temari will hear him.

I sighed. "Well, I guess it's about time we get to school. Huh, Naruto."

He nodded his head in agreement.

"So, you guys are just going to leave me with _her,_" Sasuke said, "How nice of you."

"Ah, you're going to with her for a while, then she heads to work. So don't worry."

"It's not that I'm worrying about. I'm still hungry and I don't want to feed on someone who's crazy," Sasuke fold his arms.

"Don't fucking snack on my mom or I'll rip your fucking fangs right out your mouth!"

During my years living with Uzumaki family, I notice that Naruto is like his mom. But uses more…how do you say…cruel words.

"Don't worry, Naruto, he won't snack on your mom," I told Naruto. _When I come back from school, you'll have a full meal. Okay, Sasuke. Just don't snack on anyone._

"But I'm hungry," Sasuke said.

"Just feed on an animal or something," I told him.

"What! Are you・"

I was out the door before Sasuke could finish. I felt his eyes staring at me.

Never in my life was I looking forward to school. Never in my life…


End file.
